lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Granito Rey
Life, Death, Justice, Mercy, there are meaningless to the Mountain. Granito Rey, the Mountain, is the Tercera Espada in Ulquiorra's new Espada. His aspect of death is Destruction. He's been long since replaced! Appearance Granito is exceptionally large for a Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar. He stands at 7 feet tall and weighs roughly 280 lbs. His distinguishing features are his short brown mohawk and stern demeanor. He has large hands. His mask remains take the form of a flat slab over his right eye, cracked and worn with age. His hollow hole is located on his right shoulder. Personality Granito is normally a stern and brooding figure, as befitting his appearance. Outside of battle he is normally silent, preferring to watch and observe than act directly, though he has been known to make jokes on occasion. He is slow to act, and does not make decisions lightly. In battle, he is much like Hozukimaru, in that he will need time to warm up before he fights at full strength. He is a ruthless and merciless opponent, preferring to strike down opponents with as much force as he can muster once he is warmed up. Due to this, he prefers to fight alone, as his specific style of fighting can easily harm an ally as well as an enemy. He also has a habit of insulting those he is engaged with. History In the beginning, life for the blacksmith was simple. He swung his hammer, day in and day out, crafting marvelous works for the villagers. They appreciated his fine works, but were still wary of him. He had simply shown up in the village one day, and that was not common for the time. Still, it did not cause incident, and the years went on quietly. But one day, the blacksmith caught the eye of the magistrate's daughter, like men are wont to do. The magistrate's daughter was beautiful and rich, and destined for the hand of the village's richest man. But the blacksmith wanted her for himself, and he was destined to have her. So, one day he approached the magistrate to ask for her hand in marriage. The magistrate laughed in his face. Failing that, he went to the rich man to challenge him for her hand. Seeing that the blacksmith was a much larger and stronger man, he laughed in his face and had him removed. And finally, he went to the daughter to ask her to run away with him. And she laughed in his face. This was the final straw. Returning to his house, he took up his hammer, and he returned to the magistrate's house. He only brought the hammer three times, but when they found the bodies, they were unrecognizable. The family of the magistrate and the rich man were distraught, frightened, and most of all outraged that this atrocity had happened. Gathering a mob, they chased the blacksmith to the mountains surrounding the village. Upon the peak of the highest mountain they surrounded him and, using his hammer and nails that had been used to craft myriad things over the years, nailed him to the mountain to die. For three days and nights, he was there, absorbed by the pain of the betrayal and the nails in his body. But by the time death took him, his thirst for revenge was too much. With his death, the blacksmith was free to do what he needed. Except being able to actually affect their lives. Being unable to do anything angered the blacksmith immensely, and he chose to return to the mountains where they slayed him. Trapped in the mountains for months was too much for him, and his sanity eroded in the shadow of the mountain. But then the day came when his chain was completely gone, and the transformation occurred. When Granito Rey was born, the first thing he did was reclaim the hammer that he had forged with his bare hands. When he picked it up, it crumbled in his hands. It was a quaint metaphor. Then he set his eyes on the village. Once he returned, it only took one night for him to turn the village into a graveyard. Once everyone he had known was dead, he moved on. For a year he moved from village to village, desolating them and feeding. This was enough at first, but eventually it began to wear thin. Then he saw another Hollow feeding on the soul of a wandering traveler. Thinking quickly, he leaped upon it and ripped off its head, devouring both of their souls. This new type of soul filled him with ecstasy, and he desired more. He found another hollow, and demanded to know where he could find more. This small and frightened hollow explained how he could go to Hueco Mundo, where hollows congregate. His soul was so pitifully small when he consumed it, it almost seemed like a waste. Once he arrived in Hueco Mundo, the slaughter began anew. After he devoured enough hollows, he formed a gillian. But this was not enough. This continued until he evolved again into and Adjuchas, and then again finally into a Vasto Lorde. But still it was not enough. In a fit of rage, the Granite King, deciding that this existence had no more meaning, channeled all of his immense strength, and ripped off his mask. And the Mountain was born. Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: As a high ranking Espada, Granito is tremendously skilled with his hammer. He is the most capable practitioner of Zanjutsu in the current Espada. Hakuda Expert: Using his immense strength and prominent speed, his hand-to-hand skills are top-notch, only exceeded by the true masters of the arts. Sonido: He is skilled enough to use Sonido. Cero Mastery: His Ceros are extremely destructive and large in nature, fitting in with his aspect of death. His ceros are brown. Vast Spiritual Pressure: As a high-ranking Espada, his Reiatsu is tremendous, able to destroy buildings by releasing his zanpakuto. Enhanced Durability: His Hierro is extremely strong, even more so once release, as his skin becomes harder than stone. Resurrecion: Planeta Asesino. In its sealed form, his zanpakuto takes the form of a large, stone maul, which is a chunk of stone on a stick. It is simplistic in its design, and only sports a cloth wrapped around the handle. Command, Burst Terraforming My Resureccion allows me to grow to massive size to better destroy my enemies. When at half size, I create a duplicate of my Zanpakuto, the Granite Maul. The duplicate maul grants me a +30 to ATK while I have access to it. I gain a boost to defense as I grow and my skin thickens. 0.1+ to DEF per foot gained. Max +DEF is 30. At full size, my ultimate ability becomes available. Max Size: 330ft, or 100m. Total growth time from start to finish takes 5 turns. Earthquake I swing my maul with a mighty overhead swing, dealing area of effect damage on impact to targets on the ground. When used with both Mauls, this hits for 100% extra. If it is a Critical Hit, hits for 350% (of base). No AoE damage to targets in the air. Damage: ATKx2 AoE Damage: ATKx0.75 Terracide At my largest point, I gain the ability to expel all of my gathered Reishi in one massive explosion. Radius 1 mile. Damage: REIx7 Cooldown: 5 minutes, or if we are going on post count, 20 posts. Stats: Segunda Espada HP: 2900 Attack: 90 Defense: 60 Reiatsu: 120 Speed: 30 Skills ZAN: 11 (Blunt) HHO: 2 HAK: 8 KDO: 3 Battle Regalia Emblem: A lonely mountain in an empty field. Theme Song: Imagine Dragons: Radioactive